Evil Becomes Her
by Misha
Summary: An alternate ending to Long Live the Queen, Phoebe makes a decision that will change her life forever...
1. Following the Darkness

Following the Darkness   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- The characters of Charmed belong to Aaron Spelling and The WB, I don't own them, but nor am I making any money off using them in this story, so please don't sue! 

Author's Notes- I just watched "Long Live the Queen" and the ending broke my heart. I love Phoebe and Cole, and I kept hoping for some other solution. Plus, this little voice in my head kept whispering would it really be that bad if Phoebe had chosen Cole? While the answer is probably yes, I couldn't resist writing this. It's just a short, sad alternate ending to "Long Live the Queen" where Phoebe chooses Cole, instead of her sisters. I hope you like it. 

Spoilers- Long Live the Queen 

Rating- PG-13   
--- 

Phoebe stood there, crystal in hand, looking from her sisters to Cole. 

She was torn between people she loved. More than that, she was torn between her own personality. 

She thought of all the good she had done, but she remembered that she had made this choice on her own. Cole was right about that. It had been her choice and now she had to follow up on it. 

"Phoebe, I'm sorry." Cole told her, as he let the fireball in his hand grow. "But it's for the best." 

"You're right, it is." Phoebe said as she moved to his side and nodded. With a heavy heart, knowing that this was the only thing she could do, she threw crystal and watched it go through the window and out towards the ground, far away from the circle. 

Her sisters stared at her in horror. 

"Phoebe, no." Piper whispered in disbelief. 

"I'm sorry." Phoebe sobbed, unable to control the tears. She buried her head in Cole's shoulder, turning her back to her sisters. 

"Phoebe!" She heard Paige call out to her, begging her to do something. 

She ignored it, she had to. 

And in the next minute she heard the screams of agony from first Paige and then Piper. 

Phoebe removed her head from Cole's shoulder to see the remainder of what had been her sisters bodies, as Leo orbed away. She didn't have to look at him to know the expression on his face. 

"I'm sorry it had to come to that and that you had to watch." Cole told her, rubbing her back. 

"You were right." Phoebe told him, choking on her tears. "I made a choice and yes, it cost me someone I love. But it was the choice I had to make." 

She looked him in the eye. "As of this moment, I'll leave my past behind me forever. The Charmed Ones no longer exist. I am your Queen, nothing else." 

As she said the words, she put a hand on her belly, needing the connection to her baby. 

Things had been easier a week ago. When she had made her choice, she had still believed deep down that she could have it all. 

She had been wrong. She had had to make a real choice. Her husband and son, or her sisters. It was as simple as that. 

But it was the most agonising decision she'd ever had to make. In the end, she had made the choice she'd had to. 

It broke her heart to watch her sisters die, but it would have destroyed her to watch Cole die, especially since she would be the one to kill him. She couldn't do it. No, she had sworn to love him and to stand by his side and she would. 

"I love you." She told him, looking up into his eyes. 

"I love you." He told her, leaning down to catch her mouth in a desperate kiss. 

Phoebe gave into it, knowing that the past was just that. She could never go back. The Charmed Ones were history. As the kiss deepened, she said a silent prayer for her dead sisters and for the Phoebe that used to be. 

The one that she could never be again. 

The End 


	2. Embracing A New Destiny

Embracing A New Destiny   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- The characters of Charmed belong to Aaron Spelling and The WB, I don't own them, but nor am I making any money off using them in this story, so please don't sue! 

Author's Notes- This is a sequel to "Following the Darkness". I got some reviews asking me to write more about Phoebe's new life and I decided to. I've decided to turn this into a series, if people approve. Like the first one, this is an alternate ending to "Long Live the Queen", it takes Phoebe on an entirely different path. Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Spoilers- Long Live the Queen. 

Rating- PG   


* * *

Phoebe entered the dining room to see Cole sitting there reading the paper, a small smile on his lips. 

"What's so amusing?" She asked, slipping her arms around him. "An Earthquake? A tornado? Massive destruction? What?" 

Cole handed her the paper. "See for yourself." He told her. 

She took the paper and sat down across from him. She looked at the paper and instantly saw what it was he had been reading. 

'Sisters Killed In Tragic Accident', the heading read. Next to it was a picture of Paige and Piper. 

She skimmed the article and discovered that Leo had set it up to look like her sisters had perished in a fiery car crash. The article explained that Piper owned the popular club "P3" and talked about how Prue had been murdered last year. 

Phoebe saw that she was mentioned as well, as the sole surviving sister. 

She wondered for a moment what the journalist would think if they ever learnt the truth. That Phoebe had been directly responsible for her sisters deaths. And that she felt little remorse. 

She had to make a choice and she made the only one that she could bear to make. She chose this life. The life that she, Cole, and their baby would have together. 

Piper and Paige could never have had a part of that, she understood that. In the last day or so since their deaths, she had decided to accept it. 

That this was her path. 

She realized that this was her destiny. 

Her past life was the beginning. It was always her destiny to be evil. But back then she had never even imagined the full scope of the evil destiny in store for her. 

This was her destiny. 

Cole was her destiny. 

She had known that almost from the beginning. From the first time their lips had met, she'd known deep inside that their futures were intertwined. 

And obviously that future was meant to be on the side of evil, not good. 

At first, though she had made the choice, she struggled with that, but no longer. She had embraced the evil that had always been inside of her and she embraced the love she felt for her husband and for her unborn child and that made the decision simple. 

She put the paper down and smiled at Cole. "Interesting. Wonder why Leo covered up the truth?" Phoebe asked, with a smirk. 

"He didn't want to unleash All Hell on the San Francisco PD?" Cole commented, obviously amused. "Besides, an investigation could expose your family secret, and that could be bad for **all** witches. He is still a white lighter after all." 

"True." Phoebe agreed, then she thought of something. "The Halliwell line is gone isn't it?" 

"Well, you still live on." Cole pointed out. 

"But I'm not exactly doing good and saving innocents any more." Phoebe reminded him. 

"No." Cole agreed. "So I guess you're right, does that bother you?" 

"Not particularly." Phoebe told him, getting up from her seat and sitting down on his lap. "I feel as if that part of my life is long buried. I'm not a Halliwell witch or a Charmed One anymore, I'm your Queen, and I'm okay with that." 

"I'm glad." Cole said, kissing her softly. "Because I'm more than okay with that." 

Phoebe smiled and kissed him again. 

When the kiss broke apart, Cole gestured to the paper. "The funeral's tomorrow, are you going to go?" 

"No." Phoebe told him. "Why would I? I doubt I'd be welcome. Besides, that's not my life anymore. No looking back, remember?" 

"I remember." Cole told her. "I just wanted to make sure you did." 

"Always." Phoebe told him. "I know that I caused trouble for you before, but never again." 

"Good." Cole said, then he sighed. "I hate to do this, but I have a meeting with some of the high council members, I have to get things sorted out and make completely sure that there will be no attempted coup." 

"Alright." Phoebe said, slipping off of his lap. "I was going to go quit my job today, anyway." 

Cole stood up and raised an eyebrow at her. "Not that I mind, but why? I thought that you wanted something to do with your time." 

"I'll find something else." Phoebe said with a shrug. "You were right. It isn't the right job for me. I mean, I'm done helping others, remember?" 

"That's my girl." Cole said, giving her another quick kiss, before flaming away. 

Phoebe watched him, amazed by how little time it had taken for her doubts to go away. Once her sisters were dead and that door was closed forever, it had taken her no time to embrace her new destiny and spare no thought for her old one. 

The End 


	3. As the Pieces Fall

As the Pieces Fall   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- The characters of Charmed belong to Aaron Spelling and The WB, I don't own them, but nor am I making any money off using them in this story, so please don't sue! 

Author's Notes- This is the third in what I've decided to call the "Evil Becomes Her" series. Which is an alternate ending to "Long Live the Queen". This story follows "Embracing A New Destiny" and focuses on Leo. Most of the series will center around Phoebe, obviously, but I wanted to explain the other side for a moment. Either in the next story, or the one after that, we'll get back to Phoebe. We're just having some fun with the other characters (namely Leo) first. That's all, enjoy! 

Spoilers- Long Live the Queen. 

Rating- PG-13   


* * *

"Where's Phoebe?" 

Leo grimaced at his father-in-law's question. 

Piper and Paige's funeral was the next day and this was the first time Leo and Victor had had a chance to talk since Leo had called to tell him the news. 

He could see that it was hard on Victor, after all this was the second daughter he had buried in a year. To make matters worse, Leo had to tell him that his youngest daughter wasn't really his daughter anymore. 

"Victor, you might want to sit down." He said quietly. 

"What's wrong?" Victor asked. "I know that Phoebe and that husband of hers moved out of the manor, she let me know in an e-mail, but why isn't she here? She should be here. Also, Paige and Piper didn't die in a car accident, did they?" 

"No." Leo admitted. "They were burned to death by the Source of All Evil." 

"Oh." Victor said, he shook his head. "It's a damn waste. This is why I didn't want this path for my daughters. All it's done is cause them harm and now two of them are gone. But what about Phoebe, was she hurt?" 

"No." Leo told him finally. "As far as I know, Phoebe's perfectly fine." 

He said the last part in disgust. He still couldn't believe that Phoebe had done it. That she had turned her back as her husband killed her sisters, not doing anything to save them, instead condemning them. 

"Victor, things got complicated a few months ago." He said after a moment. 

"How so?" Victor asked warily. 

"The girls thought they vanquished the Source." Leo started. 

Victor stared at him. "I thought you said-" 

"I did. That's why I said _thought_. It turns out that his powers and essence were just transferred to another body." Leo said with a sigh. "Cole's body." 

"Cole?" Victor repeated. "Phoebe's husband? **He** killed Piper and Paige?" 

"It gets worse." Leo told him, knowing that was a major understatement. "Phoebe had no idea that it had happened, not until long after the wedding. By the time she found out, it was too late. She was pregnant with his demon spawn." 

Victor didn't say anything, just stared in horror. 

Leo bit his lip, trying to strengthen the courage to finish the rest of the horrible story. 

"The baby she carried unduly influenced her." Leo told him. "So that when she learnt of Cole's new identity, she was receptive to the idea. She made the choice to go to his side. To be his Queen." 

Leo paused, knowing that the last little bit was far worse than the rest of the story combined. 

"Phoebe grappled with the decision." Leo said finally. "Was torn between her duty as a Charmed Ones and her love for her sisters, and her love for Cole and the pull of her baby. In the end it came down to a last battle and Phoebe had to make a choice. Piper and Paige or Cole. She chose Cole. Victor, she turned her back as Cole killed Piper and Paige." 

For the rest of eternity, Leo knew that he would **never** forget the image of the two of them being killed before his eyes, while their sister turned her back. 

"No." Victor whispered in stunned disbelief. "You have to be wrong. My daughter would never turn her back on her sisters." 

"I'm sorry." Leo said and he truly was. 

He would have given anything to prevent this outcome. But instead he had failed. He had failed his three favourite charges. He had let two die and the other turn to the dark side. If that wasn't failure, he didn't know what was. 

"I thought you should know." He said finally. 

Victor still looked stunned. "I don't know what to say." 

"I feel the same." Leo told him. 

And it was true. He didn't know what to think, let alone say. 

All he knew was that Phoebe was now very, very dangerous. She had made a choice and there was obviously no turning back from it. She had decided to embrace her new role full force and that frightened him. 

He was terrified about the damage that a former Charmed One turned Queen of Evil could come up with. 

Leo glanced over at the mantle place where a picture of Piper, Prue, and Phoebe rested next to one of Piper, Paige, and Phoebe. 

Two sets of Charmed Ones, both destroyed, making a way for a brand new royal couple of Evil. 

He shook his head. 

The worst part was that he knew it wasn't the end. There was more to come, he'd bet on it. 

More Hell on Earth would be unleashed as the rest of the pieces in this horrendous game fell. 

The End 


	4. Fight the Good Fight

Fight the Good Fight   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- The characters of Charmed belong to Aaron Spelling and The WB, I don't own them, but nor am I making any money off using them in this story, so please don't sue! 

Author's Notes- This is the 4th in the "Evil Becomes Her" series, which is an alternate ending to "Long Live the Queen". This is for Blue Angel, who pointed out that Leo's reaction in #3 was kind of out of character. I realized that she was right, so I added this, which I hope is a little better. Again, it focuses on Leo, but don't worry, Cole and Phoebe are back full force in the next one. Oh, and since someone asked, nothing in "Wombraider" is relevant to this series. The baby is not pure black evil, and it is Cole and Phoebe's. Okay? Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Spoilers- Long Live the Queen. 

Rating- PG   


* * *

Leo stood in the attic, just staring at the Book of Shadows. 

The funeral for Piper and Paige had been that day, and the reality was starting to sink in for Leo. 

The first couple days had been full of shock, no real emotion. But now, the emotions were coming full swing. 

Grief, loss, desperation. Piper was his life, how was he going to live without her? He loved her so very, very much. A part of him wanted to die too. 

He thought of Sam and how when Patty died, he had given up his wings, so that he would one day die and join her. 

The idea was very tempting. Yet, he couldn't do it. 

Because that wasn't what Piper would want. 

Besides, what use was giving up his wings? It just meant that Phoebe and Cole had won. That they had destroyed them all completely and utterly. 

No, there had to be some other way. Some way to carry on, to find away to defeat them, to get true revenge for Piper and Paige. 

Leo looked at the Book in disgust. 

What use was it now when the line that it was meant for was destroyed? 

The only way the Halliwell line would ever live on was through the Demon spawn that Phoebe carried, a thought that made Leo sick. 

And broke his heart even more. He thought of the children he had been so sure that he and Piper would one day have, the children that he would never hold in his arms. 

Just another thing that Phoebe and Cole had robbed from him. 

"Somehow, I'll make them pay." He vowed, allowing the anger to suppress his grief for now. Knowing that he would need it if he was going to carry out a vendetta against the Source of All Evil. 

Yes, the Charmed Ones were gone, but there were other strong witches out there and by devoting himself to making them stronger, then he was honouring Piper and Paige. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked around the attic. So many memories. 

He could see Paige, Piper, Prue, and Phoebe here so many times over the years. But never again. 

But the fight went on, even without the Charmed Ones. 

Yes, evil had just had the scales tipped dramatically in their favour, but it wasn't the end, not yet. 

And Leo was going to continue fighting the good fight until his end. 

Then, he'd join his beloved Piper with a free heart and conscience, knowing that he had done what he could. 

The End 


	5. Loose Ends

Loose Ends   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- The characters of Charmed belong to Aaron Spelling and The WB, I don't own them, but nor am I making any money off using them in this story, so please don't sue! 

Author's Notes- This is the 5th in the "Evil Becomes Her" series, which is an alternate ending to "Long Live the Queen". This story follows "Fight the Good Fight" and once again centers on Cole and Phoebe. This was written just to move the plot ahead a bit and get some details taken care of, okay? Oh, and again, nothing in "Wombraider" is relevant to this series. The baby is not pure black evil, and it is Cole and Phoebe's. Okay? Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Spoilers- Long Live the Queen. 

Rating- PG   


* * *

"Phoebe." 

Phoebe paused from where she was brushing her hair, as she heard her husband's quiet command from the other room. 

Putting the hair brush down, Phoebe rose and entered the living room, where a bunch of demons stood. 

It had been a month since her decision to be Cole's Queen and nothing else and the Underworld had been restored to order. Cole had avoided an uprising and Phoebe had managed to ease their suspicions by not killing any more demons, at least not without just cause. 

"Yes?" She asked, resting a hand on her belly which was just beginning to show her pregnancy. 

Cole took her free hand as she joined her side and turned so that they were both facing the half circle of demons. 

Right in front of Phoebe stood two female demons, both of whom seemed fairly nervous. 

"Meet your handmaidens, my love." Cole told her. "Myza and Tazana. They will serve you, do your bidding and any nasty hand work you want done, and stay with you when I cannot. To make sure you are always guarded." 

Phoebe looked at Cole with a silent question in her eyes and saw her answer. She was uncomfortable in the Seer's presence and was grateful to know that she would no longer be in her care. 

"Welcome." She answered regally, studying them. 

Both were in what she assumed was their human form. Tazana looked to be in her mid-thirties, while Myza was forty-ish. 

"Thank you for accepting us in to your service, my Queen." Myza answered, curtsying. "You have my loyalty and my life, if it comes to that." 

"And you have mine." Tazana answered. 

Phoebe smiled. "Accepted. Do you mind if I ask how old you are and what your powers are?" 

"Of course not." Tazana answered. "I can turn into any animal at will, throw energy balls, and smoke away. I am 400 years old." 

"Whereas I am 290 years old." Myza told her. 

Phoebe looked surprised. 

"I was born a demon, Myza was not." Tazana answered, obviously guessing the reason for Phoebe's surprise. "She was turned into one when she was at the human age she appears now; while I received my full powers when I was at the age where I appear." 

Phoebe nodded and motioned for Myza to tell her of her powers. 

"I can become invisible, read minds, and shimmer." Myza finished. "If I have to kill, I almost always use an athame. But I rarely have to kill." 

"It is not what she is for. Myza is your information gatherer, I am your assassin." Tazana finished. "She can seek out information, I can deliver." 

Phoebe looked at Cole, and saw him waiting for her approval. 

Which she gave. After all, they seemed to be a pretty tight pair. And they didn't creep her out, which was a plus. 

"Thank you." She answered them. 

Cole looked at them. "As of this minute you are on call whenever the Queen needs you and you will be at her side all times, when I am not. Understood?" 

"Understood." The two demonesses answered at once. 

Cole looked at the other demons gathered. "Is everything clear? Has the pledge been observed?" 

"It has, my lord." One answered. "Myza and Tazana are now in the service of the Queen until their deaths." 

"Very well." Cole answered. "Leave us now." 

Within a moment, the room was clear and Cole turned to Phoebe. 

"You will find that you will be able to trust them implicitly." Cole told her. "They will serve you with their lives." 

"Sounds good." Phoebe answered. "A far cry from my old life." 

"Your old life is far behind you." Cole reminded her. "This is your life and will be for centuries. You are my Queen and you rule by my side, that is your destiny." 

"Yes." Phoebe agreed, leaning into him. "I still haven't gotten used to all the ceremony, though." 

"You will." Cole assured her, wrapping his arms around her. Then he paused. "Phoebe, you must know that eventually, we'll live almost completely in the Underworld." 

"I understand." Phoebe answered, knowing that their chambers were being prepared even as they spoke. 

She was the first Queen of the Underworld in over a millennia, so some changes had to be made. 

But, she understood that she and Cole's life was not in San Francisco, but down in their realm. It was harmful for them to up above the surface so much, but she had needed a little bit of time. 

"I'm ready." She told him. "There's nothing here for me at all. My world is you and our son." 

"Another month." Cole told her. "A month to tie up all lose ends concerning Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell." 

The End 


	6. The Plot Grows Thicker

The Plot Grows Thicker   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- The characters of Charmed belong to Aaron Spelling and The WB, I don't own them, but nor am I making any money off using them in this story, so please don't sue! 

Author's Notes- This is the 6th in the "Evil Becomes Her" series, which is an alternate ending to "Long Live the Queen". This story follows "Loose Ends" and this one centers on all the characters. I intended to make this longer, then I realized that it was perfect the way it was. The ending leads directly into the next story, which will come soon, I promise. Oh, and again, nothing in "Wombraider" is relevant to this series. The baby is not pure black evil, and it is Cole and Phoebe's. Okay? Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Spoilers- Long Live the Queen. 

Rating- PG   


* * *

"Damn!" 

Phoebe turned to see her husband flame into their private chambers. They had moved down to the Underworld permanently two months before and she was now in her sixth month of her pregnancy. 

"What's wrong, baby?" 

"I just learnt of a witch whose been killing some of my best demons." Cole said, his face set angrily. "She and her niece are part of a coven which I've been trying without success to destroy." 

"I'm sure that you'll think of something." She soothed. "After all, you destroyed the Charmed Ones, didn't you?" 

Cole smiled and walked over to where she was sitting. 

"You're right, of course." He said, placing a hand on her extruding belly. "But I had help." 

His face darkened. "And that's another thing, their white lighter is none other than your dear brother-in-law." 

"Leo?" Phoebe asked in surprise. "I thought that he would have been so devastated at losing Piper he wouldn't be able to cope." 

The last bit was said derisively. 

"I guess he decided that it was more effective if he fueled his emotions into destroying us." Cole told her. 

Phoebe laughed. "Lot's of luck." 

Her eyes glimmered. 

"Allow me to take care of the coven." Phoebe said. "And of my beloved brother-in-law. After all, it is my unfinished business." 

"No." Cole said, in a tone that left no room for argument. "I won't have you and the baby placed at risk." 

Phoebe laughed. "Surely the coven's not that strong?" 

"To vanquish you, no." Cole assured her. "But the baby... Perhaps." 

"Then I'll send Myza and Tazana." Phoebe said. "But I'll take care of Leo, myself." 

"But you can't kill a white lighter." Cole pointed out. "Only a dark lighter can." 

"But I can if I use a dark lighter's bow." Phoebe reminded him. "Please Cole? Let me do this. Let me bury all remnants of my past once and for all." 

"Are you sure you can do it?" Cole asked her. "You couldn't kill your sisters, yourself." 

"That was different." Phoebe dismissed. "I hadn't fully embraced my new destiny yet. Besides, they were my flesh and blood. Leo, is just a reminder of something that no longer exists." 

Cole smirked. "When you put it that way... Have fun my love." 

Phoebe put her arms around his neck. "You are so kind, baby." 

Their lips met in a passionate kiss and he picked her up and carried over her to the bed. 

"Let's worry about this later." Cole murmured. "I can think of others things I'd rather concentrate on." 

"You and me both." Phoebe murmured, as he lay her down. She pulled him down with her, their lips meeting once more.   


* * *

Leo was talking strategy with a group of his charges. 

After the Charmed Ones had been destroyed, Leo had explained his quest to the elders and had been assigned to a strong coven. 

They were not as strong as the Charmed Ones, but no one else had nor would ever be. Still, combined, the coven's powers were plenty. 

And that should mean something. 

Suddenly, one of the witches tensed. 

"I sense something." She told Leo, glancing around her. 

Since Amalie's power was the ability to sense any evil within a certain mount of distance, whether or not it could be seen, Leo believed her. 

"Meeting adjourned." He said. "We'll continue this later." 

The witches nodded and broke up. 

"Amalie, wait." Leo told her. 

She paused. "Yes?" 

"Why don't you help me look through the Book of Shadows, maybe you can pinpoint the demon." 

"All right." Amalie agreed. Amalie's other power was that she had incredible instincts. She could usually sense things. 

It was not nearly as useful as Phoebe's premonitions had been, but it was all Leo had now. 

He sat down and he and Amalie began flipping through the Book. Most of the spells were useless now, since half of them had been Power of Three spells, but the information was still the best of any Book in existence. 

Amalie suddenly tensed. "There." 

Leo looked at the page. Myza, a Demonic Intelligence Gatherer. 

"Makes sense." Leo commented, reading the information. "Myza can read minds and become invisible, so we have no idea how long she's been observing us." 

"She was there for a while today." Amalie told him. "At first, I barely noticed, just a little something on the edge of my radar, but then she must have come closer, which is when I sensed her." 

"Damn." Leo said. "We have no idea, what's she told the Source about us." 

He paused and then read the information again, suddenly tensing even more. It said that Myza usually paired with another Demon named Tazana as guards for Demons within the Source's protection. 

Like his Queen. 

That made much more sense. It wasn't just Cole after them, but Phoebe. 

"What's wrong?" Amalie asked. 

"Nothing." Leo told her. "But be prepared. If I'm right, this might be a personal grudge." 

"But why?" Amalie asked. "What have any of us done to the Source?" 

"Not you and not the Source." Leo told her, his voice hard. "Me and the Queen, my former sister-in-law." 

Amalie looked surprised and frightened. "Do you really think she'll come after us?" 

"Probably." Leo told them. "Which means, that we have to prepare for the worst." 

Which was an understatement. 

Leo could only imagine the Hell that he was sure was about to be unleashed on them. But it didn't matter to him. 

He had already experienced the worst Hell imaginable; he was already dead in spirit, and was just doing what he could until he was allowed to be with Piper again.   


* * *

"You summoned me, my Queen?" The dark lighter said, bowing down in front of Phoebe's throne. 

She stood. "Yes." She told him regally. "I need to borrow your bow." 

The dark lighter looked confused. "But, my Queen, all you have to do is tell me the name of the white lighter you want eliminated and I will do it for you." 

Phoebe shook her head. "No. This is a personal grudge. I must do it myself." 

The dark lighter still looked startled, but handed over his bow. "If that is your wish." He told her. 

"It is." Phoebe said, grasping the bow. "It works like a normal cross bow?" 

"Yes." The dark lighter told her. "Can you shoot?" 

Phoebe nodded. "Yes." 

"Then good look." The dark lighter said, bowing once more. 

Phoebe smiled. "I won't need luck. Just a good dose of closure." 

The End 


End file.
